The Muppet Show × Smosh: Live Show Edition
The Muppet Show × Smosh: Live Show Edition (oftenly called The Muppet Show: Live Edition) is an upcoming live show, guest starring Anthony Padilla and the main cast of Smosh. Hosted by Joe Bereta from Smosh, this show was performed live on November 19th, 2018. It was being livestreamed at the same time, so the full unedited version can be shown straight away to the public, after the show. It was performed live from November 19th, 2018 at the Hollywood Bowl. A tour for both Australia and the United Kingdom is expected to appear in 2019. The Show *'Cold Open (Video):' Scooter rushes to the entrance and asks Pops if the guests are here yet. Pops just replies "No." However, he said that one of them should be here soon, which one of them does as Anthony Padilla apologises to Pops and Scooter that he arrived so late. They tell him that he's not the only late people, as Ian and the rest of the Smosh cast arrived as they said it. Ian and the cast of Smosh were surprised, but quickly turned happy and hugged Anthony, for guesting on the show with them. After they all accepted the offer, they all jump up and yell "YEAHHH!!!" *'Introduction #1/Joe's Welcome (Live):' Joe welcomes the live audience and the viewers at home watching online and gives them thanks for watching the live show. Joe says a disclaimer that some Smosh sketches have been heavily checked and edited for a family-friendly audience and may not carry the essence of typical Smosh. Statler and Waldorf interrupt the disclaimer and joke about it. Joe becomes embarassed and quickly informs Kermit to start the show. *'Opening (Video & Live):' Kermit appears on the projected logo, introducing the show. The Muppets appear and perform the "Take the Bowl" variation of "The Muppet Show Theme". The rows of arches are projected on the screen and row by row, it will be filled up. Statler and Waldorf sing the bridge from the right side of the stage, commenting at various points throughout the show (with most of them pre-recorded). As the song comes to a close, Gonzo plays attempts the finale note on his horn (who has his own made arch with the monsters), which pushes a needle out to the back of Anthony's head, with Gonzo running away. Part I *'Introduction #2/Kermit's Welcome (Live): '''Kermit comes out on stage, welcomes everyone to the show and introduces the first act, for the 'nostalgia' feels. *'Song - Mahna Mahna (Live & Pre-Recorded Audio):' The song Mahna Mahna plays, with Mahna Mahna and the Snowths coming out onto the stage. New footage was shot, featuring Mahna Mahna leaving the theater to board an airplane, which goes to Australia and calls the theater from there. *'Backstage (Video):' Kermit is worried that the show might not be balanced, with the show starting with the Muppets. Pepe goes to Kermit and tells him that there are arguments what sketches to do next. Then, Kermit starts to get hurt by fellow Muppets, with The Swedish Chef coming to Kermit and smacking him with his pan, Beaker being flung to Kermit like a missile and Miss Piggy doing a karate chop to Kermit. In the end, the Newsman comes to Kermit and asks permission to do his Muppet News Flash. Kermit says yes, shakily and then pleads not to hurt him. The Newsman says he saw what happened, so he'll do it to him later. *'Muppet News Flash (Live):' Joe introduces the next sketch, the Muppet News Flash.The Newsman reports that Nintendo has had a controller shortage and has run out of materials. He is then poured with many controllers of the NES, SNES, Nintendo 64, Nintendo GameCube and the Nintendo Wii. He grumbles, "After over 40 years, you think I know better. Well guess what.. I DON'T!" *'Transtition #1 (Live):' It cuts back to Joe, who will introduce the first Smosh sketch. He says that this sketch is a nostalgic sketch remade for the live show. *'Sketch - Smosh Short 2: Stranded (Live):' The camera transitions to the stage and shows the set, with a computer background of the sky. Apart from the words at the end, the sketch plot is the same. It was expanded to show Anthony with his other two friends that got stuck (Gonzo and Rizzo). The cast included Anthony, Gonzo and Rizzo (as Jamal and Robbie) and Noah and Keith (the two guys at the end). *'Muppet Sports (Live & Video):' After the first Smosh sketch, Joe passes it to Louis Kazagger, who presents a ''Mario Party minigame, Speeding Bullets, with Gonzo, Animal, Crazy Harry and Beaker. Mario (played by Anthony) is also at the sport, who's very excited who's going to win. While Crazy Harry got an early lead, Gonzo caught up with Camilla in the engine and Animal's bullet was going super fast that it actually went to the future. In the end, Beaker, who didn't want to do the race, won the final match of the Racing Cup and with 6-4-0-5, Gonzo wins the Racing Cup, though Beaker wins the MVP award, with Animal (who's still in the future) as the LVP. Louis hands it back to Joe. *'Sketch - Beef 'n Go (Video):' The next Smosh sketch started immediately, which was a recreation of Beef 'n Go. Because of one part being adult-only content, the Britney Spears part was removed. One strange replacement was Roy Lee Jenkins was replaced with The Swedish Chef. *'Backstage (Video):' Walter arrives and apologises to Kermit for arriving late, which Kermit doesn't mind as he not going to be on anytime soon. Lew Zealand comes in with a suggestion, that they should do the 'In the Navy' number. Kermit accepts the offer and reveals that they're already preparing and Lew runs to help. *'Song - In the Navy (Live): '''The song In the Navy plays, with all the Muppet characters returning. A new version of the song was recorded with Anthony Padilla and the current cast of Smosh family (except Olivia Sui who can't sing, but just screams). *'At the Dance (Live):' The dancers make bronze player jokes (Jovenshire, to be exact). Couples include Zoot and Janice and Miss Piggy and Kermit the Frog (with Rowlf the Dog and Trumpet Girl in the background). At the end, Joven can be heard raging over the bronze player jokes. *'Backstage (Video):' Joven is taken away by security (Link Hogthrob and Fozzie Bear), with Anthony and Ian mumbling "Typical Joven." Kermit goes to the call box to announce three minutes until the next Smosh sketch (which is Grammer Police). Keith, Shayne and Noah ask Kermit when they will be in the sketches and Kermit says that Shayne is the only one. What they don't know is that Courtney and Olivia are the next two Smosh Squad members to be in the sketches. *'Sketch - Grammar Police (Live):' Joe introduces the next Smosh sketch. Unfortunately (for typical Smosh fans), Ian's famous role Sergeant Anous is being replaced by Link Hogthrob (who's Sergeant Pigus instead), but Ian does play Billy though. Fozzie Bear also replaced Anthony as Sergeant Fozzieday (originally Faraday), but Anthony still plays other roles. *'Transition #2 (Live): It cuts back to Joe, who will introduce next Muppet sketch. He says that this sketch is a nostalgic sketch remade for the live show. *'''An Editorial by Sam the Eagle (Video): Sam announces that he is disassociating himself from the show. The script is the same from Episode 205 of the original show, but the footage was reshot. *'The Swedish Chef (Live): '''The Swedish Chef attempts to prepare a turkey. This was remade, which was originally deleted from ''The Muppets. *'Transition #2 (Live): '''It cuts back to Joe, who will introduce final sketch/song of Act I. He says that this final one is the last representative of the first 5 years. *'Song - Pokemon Theme Song REVENGE! (Live):' The last act of Part I, with the Pokemon Theme Song REVENGE song playing. The ninjas are replaced with Smosh Games, though Ryan Higa reprises his role and the president of the Pokemon Company is played by Joshua Ovenshire. Act II *'Introduction #3/Joe's Welcome (Live):' Joe welcomes back all fans to the showm whether through livestream or at the actual show. He then says that the next Smosh sketch is ready, but first another Muppet Sports. *'Muppet Sports (Video):' Joe hands it over to Louis Kazagger for the next ''Mario Party ''minigame, which is The Beat Goes On, with Animal, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Walter and Uncle Deadly. Animal is off first, but goes crazy with the bongos and makes the spear launch at him. While he runs away, it's Deadly's turn and he succeeds as he adds his Y bongo. Then, Walter and Bunsen also succeed. On the second round, Deadly succeeds once again, but Walter doesn't. Finally, it was Bunsen's turn and... he fails. So Uncle Deadly is now the winner and took the lead. Louis hands it back to the stage for the next Smosh sketch. Cast '''Human Cast' *Joe Bereta, host *Anthony Padilla, special guest *Ian Hecox, special guest *Noah Grossman, guest *Olivia Sui, guest *Keith Leak, guest *Courtney Miller, guest *Shayne Topp, guest *Thomas Wilkins and the Hollywood Bowl Orchestra Cameo Cast *Ryan Higa as Lead Ninja *Mari Takahashi *Joshua Ovenshire *Wesley Johnson *Ericka Bozeman *Damien Haas Muppet Performers *Bill Barretta as Mahna Mahna, Pepe the King Prawn, Swedish Chef, *Dave Goelz as Waldorf, Gonzo, Snowth, Zoot, *Brian Henson as The Christmas Turkey, *Eric Jacobson as Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, The Newsman, Animal, Sam the Eagle, *Peter Linz as Rizzo the Rat, Statler, Walter, Link Hogthrob, *David Rudman as Scooter, Beaker, Janice, *Matt Vogel as Pops, Kermit the Frog, Crazy Harry, Lew Zealand, Camilla the Chicken, Louis Kazagger, Additional Muppet Performers :Dave Barlcay, Tim Blaney, Julianne Buescher, Kevin Carlson, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Ryan Dillon, Alice Dinnean, Louise Gold, John Kennedy, Donna Kimball, Tim Lagasse, Bruce Lanoil, Noel MacNeal, Drew Massey, James Murray, Paul McGinnis, Michael Oosterom, Carmen Osbahr, Karen Prell, Mike Quinn, Michelan Sisti, Allan Trautman, Victor Yerrid Muppet Cast Muppets (speaking): :Animal, Beaker, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Camilla the Chicken, The Christmas Turkey, Crazy Harry, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Janice, Kermit the Frog, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Louis Kazagger, Mahna Mahna, The Newsman, Pepe the King Prawn, Pops, Rizzo the Rat, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Statler and Waldorf, The Snowths, The Swedish Chef, Uncle Deadly, Viking Pigs, Walter, Zoot Background Muppets (non-speaking): : Trivia *Olivia Sui is the only member that doesn't have any recording sessions for singing numbers. This is because her singing is oftenly bad and off-key. It was decided to have her try to lip-sync lyrics. *It's revealed that they tried to avoid episodes of the "If... Were Real" series to make sure that they won't be ruined. This was changed during the productionfof Act II. Category:The Muppet Show Episodes Category:Muppet idea Specials